Des sons et soupçons
by pounette9620
Summary: Voici un nouvel OS dans la foulée, sur Kise et Kasamatsu cette fois. Il est plus long que le précédent je vous rassure, mais c'est pas un roman non plus! Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y voir un pairing, mais vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez :p En espérant qu'il vous plaira!


**[Kise/Kasamatsu] Des sons et soupçons.**

 **« Cet idiot de Kise a encore oublié une veste dans les vestiaires ! »** Pesta Kasamatsu.

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond transportait avec lui des vêtements de mannequinat depuis le matin et qu'il en oubliait une partie dans les vestiaires de l'équipe à la fin de l'entraînement. Et à chaque fois c'était son capitaine qui, étant le dernier sur les lieux, devait les ramasser pour que son kouhai puisse les récupérer le lendemain. Or, manque de chance pour le brun, il se trouvait qu'on était un vendredi, et qui plus est un vendredi suivi par un week-end de 5 jours - les professeurs ayant une formation prévue du lundi au mercredi - et il serait donc impossible pour le plus jeune de récupérer cette fameuse veste. Kasamatsu jugea donc, non sans soupirer, qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de la lui ramener chez lui directement. Et décida que pour la peine, il frapperait le blond pour lui signaler son mécontentement quant au fait d'avoir dû faire le chemin jusqu'à son logement, et l'avoir donc obligé à faire un détour avant de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il resta planté dans l'entrée de l'appartement, interloqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'énervement qu'il avait montré lorsqu'il s'était annoncé par l'interphone de l'immeuble, et qu'il avait trimballé avec lui en montant les trois étages menant à l'appartement du blond - après que celui-ci lui ait permis d'entrer dans la bâtisse en lui indiquant que sa porte d'entrée serait ouverte et qu'il n'aurait donc pas besoin de sonner – s'était tout simplement évaporé tant sa stupéfaction était grande. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru voir ça, et à vrai dire, il se demandait s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de délirer...

 **« Ah, j'aimerais bien que tu puisses m'aider ! J'arrive pas à t'enlever ton T-shirt ! Saleté ! »**

Non, définitivement ses yeux, ou plutôt ses oreilles, ne le trompaient pas. Bien que le mannequin était caché derrière son canapé, ou sur lui -il ne le savait pas vu que celui-ci était orienté dos à la porte-, ses paroles étaient suffisamment claires pour se faire une idée sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 **« Han ! C'est coincé ! Mais enlève-toi ! ... Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! »**

Et force était de constater que la présence de son senpai ne semblait pas le déranger vu qu'il lui avait dit de rentrer directement. « _Ou alors il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait dans le feu de l'action et n'a pas remarqué ma présence... »_ raisonna le capitaine. Il toussota donc pour signaler sa présence, et une tête blonde toute ébouriffée s'éleva au-dessus du canapé.

 **« Ah ! Kasamatsu-senpai, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, excuse moi pour mon manque d'accueil, j'étais un peu occupé... »** s'exclama-t-il alors, en se relevant pour aller à la rencontre de son invité, torse nu, s'étalant presque après s'être pris les pieds dans quelque chose, mais le brun préférait ne pas savoir ce que c'était.

 **« Je...vois...ça... »** répondit celui-ci, les yeux encore rivés sur le canapé, toujours sous le choc de la scène qui se présentait à lui. Après s'être légèrement repris, il continua **« Je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps dans tes...occupations.**

 **\- Ah, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne déranges pas du tout ! J'étais juste en train de...**

 **\- STOP ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »** Le capitaine s'empressa de couper la parole à l'as avant qu'il ne lui prenne le peu de consistance qui lui restait, visiblement pas gêné pour un sou.

 **« Senpai ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu veux t'asseoir un moment ? »** s'enquit le plus jeune, visiblement inquiet par le comportement de son aîné.

 **« Hein ? Non...Ça va aller...Mais tu devrais éviter de faire entrer des gens chez toi dans ce genre de situations...Je pense qu'elle doit être d'accord avec moi...**

 **-Elle ? Qui ça ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles »** répondit le blond, qui, au regard de ce que démontraient son expression faciale et sa voix, ne comprenait à son tour plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Kise ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un en arrivant, et vu la discussion il n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as cru comprendre, mais je t'assure que tu te méprends. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais tout seul, alors je ne comprends pas de quelle discu- AH ! Mais ! Tu parles de... ! Ah ah ah ! Senpai...Tu as vrai-vraiment les idées mal placées ! Ah ah ah ! »**

Tandis que le mannequin se tenait les côtes en pleurant de rire et se moquant ouvertement du brun, celui-ci cherchait la cause de la soudaine hilarité de son équipier, et aussi une explication à ce qu'il se tramait dans cet appartement où le blond prétendait être seul alors que -il n'était pas fou pourtant- les propos qu'il avait tenus plus tôt faisaient croire le contraire, tout comme son allure débraillée.

Kasamatsu fronça alors les sourcils, montrant à son vis-à-vis qu'il lui devait des éclaircissements s'il ne voulait pas subir sa colère naissante -parce que non, il n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir Kise se moquer de lui, encore moins s'il n'en savait pas la raison- et un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

 **« Ok ! Ok ! Attends ! Je vais t'expliquer ! »** s'exclama Kise en agitant les bras en signe de reddition et en essayant de réprimer son fou rire **« Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! Viens voir par toi-même ! »** reprit-il en l'emmenant derrière le canapé qui attirait désormais toute la curiosité du brun. **« Tu vois !? »** ajouta-t-il alors en pointant du doigt un mannequin en plastique couché au sol, portant des habits plus ou moins bien mis. **« J'étais en train de créer une tenue pour un de mes prochains shootings, mais je galère un peu, c'est pour ça que je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux...mais attends ! A un moment tu as dit que ça faisait mal, tu parlais de quoi ?**

 **\- Ah ! Ça ! J'étais en train de recoudre un bouton sur le T-shirt, et je me suis planté l'aiguille dans le doigt... Et comment dire...j'ai tendance à rejeter un peu la faute sur le mannequin pour me défouler...»** répondit-il, un peu honteux tout de même de son aveu...

 **« Mouais... »** s'avoua vaincu l'aîné. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais juste venu te rapporter une veste que tu as oublié dans les vestiaires.**

 **-Aaaaaah ! Je l'ai cherchée partout ! Merci senpai ! »** s'écria le blond en sautant sur le brun et en le serrant dans ses bras

 **« O-Oï !Baka ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, là ?**

 **\- Ab-so-lu-ment rien ! A quoi tu pensais ? »** l'acheva moqueusement l'as en lui adressant un sourire des plus espiègles, avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans les fesses de la part de son capitaine désormais rouge de gêne.

C'est une journée qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier !

 _ **NDA : Pour la dernière phrase de Kise, je dois avouer que j'avais en tête le « Hey ! What did you expect ? » de Uma Thurman... XD**_


End file.
